My Shadamy Story
by kahaniarose125
Summary: A Cute Shadamy Story that doesn't make sense


One day in the town of Mobius a girl named Amy Rose was on a date with her "so called" boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog. " I'm having a wonderful time Soniku!" Sonic said " Me too." His thoughts on the other hand said " Once I ditch this cukoo clock of a hedgehog I can go see my beautiful girlfriend Sally!" Sonic then got up and said "I gotta go babe seeya soon." A puzzled Amy then stealthy followed her boyfriend to find him in the middle of the park to see him making out with Sally Acorn! Amy then gets up from behind the bushes with her piko piko hammer and yells" SONIC HOW COULD YOU! I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU NOW! DON'T EVEN ASK IF WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS CAUSE THE ANSWER WILL BE NO!" Then a real sad Amy Rose runs home crying. On her way home she bumps into Shadow. He was about to yell when he saw it was Amy who bumped into him. " Amy what's wrong?" "Oh nothing Shadow." " Really cause that's not what your voice and ears are telling me." (cause when she lies her ears twicht and her voice get high-pitched and wavy) " Okay the truth is that Sonic cheated on me with Sally." Shadow then said" That faker is gonna pay but first, Amy there was something I wanted to tell you for a long time. I love you and everything about you. I would never hurt you, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend." A now shocked and lovestruck Amy said " I-I-I would love to be your girlfriend." Then, Shadow kissed Amy when Sonic came around and said" Get your dirty hands off of my girlfriend!" Amy was shocked "you're girlfriend,YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?! IF I AM ANYBODY'S GIRLFRIEND I AM SHADOW'S GIRLFIEND! NOW LEAVE ME AND MY SHADDY ALONE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH SHADDY'S GUN, AND THEN HAMMER YOU TO AFRICA!" Shadow said "That's my girl" Sonic acting like a wuss said " You win this round Shadow, but mark my words Amy will be my girlfriend again." Shadow and Amy said" We wern't gonna hold our breath." Sonic then ran off at his super sonic speed. 5 years later Shadow and Amy were at Romagic Lake on a boat ride" It is sooo beauitful here Shaddy, but why did you bring me here?" They were so busy enjoying their date that they didn't notice Sonic in the then said" So I could do this." He got down on one knee,pulled a box out of his pocket,and said this" Amy Rose, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me in my life, you are my ray of sunshine, out of all the roses in a garden of rose bushes I am glad I found you so when I say this I say this out of all the love in my heart. Amy Rose, will you marry me?" " Oh Shaddy YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her like there is no next day Amy was with her friends Cream,Blaze,Rouge,Cosmo,and Marine. " Shadow did what?!" they all said."He proposed to me last night." Blaze asked" Where did he ask you at?" Rouge asked " How big is the diamond?" Cosmo asked" When are you guys getting married?", and Cream and Marine asked" Where are you two tieing the knot?" Amy answered" He asked me at Romagic Lake, the diamond is as big as a normal ring(what they use as money), and I don't know but we were gonna talk about that tonight." "You did what?!" Knucles,Silver,Tails,Scourge,Manic, and Sonic( I know I said that Sonic was spying on them, but he left when Shadow proposed) asked. " I proposed to Amy last night." Knucles asked" Where did you ask the lucky gal?" Silver asked" Did she say yes?" Scourge asked" Did you have to ask her because of a second base incident?", and Sonic and Manic asked" When are you guys getting married?", and Tails asked" Where are you guys getting married?" Shadow answered" At Romagic Lake, she did say yes, no something like that didn't happen we haven't even gotten to 2nd base yet, and I was thinking on Valentines Day which is in 2 weeks, and where ever Amy wants to get married at." Back at Shadow's house the couple was discussing when and where the would be getting married Amy said" Mabey we could get married Romagic Park. Legend has it that when a couple gets married there they are sure to have very talented children." Then Shadow said okay and then said"Why don't I give you my darling rose a sneak peak of our honeymoon?" Amy said "Oui Oui" On Valentines Day the 2 finally got married, but in Sonic's mind was" Since she is married my chances of getting hernback are slim,but, if I can make myself look like a teenager if they have a daughter, then I could kidnap their daughter!"9 months later they have twins, 2 girls. The girls names are Amanda and Ariel. Do they live happily ever after? Find out in My Shadamy Story part 1. 


End file.
